An infused manometric system will be employed to study the effects of alcohol upon the lower esophageal sphincter (LES), the pylorus and the sphincter of Oddi (SO) in man. This project will consist of three parts. In Part I the LES will be identified by fluoroscopic and manometric techniques. LES resting pressures and pressure responses to graded doses of pentagastrin and cholinergic stimulation with edrophonium and bethanechol will be measured on separate days when different doses of ethanol are administered. The velocities and amplitudes of esophageal contractions will also be determined. Gastro-esophageal competence will be evaluated. Thus, the potential role of alcohol in the pathogenesis of esophageal motor dysfunction, reflux esophagitis and esophageal carcinoma will be examined. In Part II, the pyloric sphincter pressure responses to intraduodenal instillation of various agents and I-V administration of secretin and cholecystokinin will be studied before and after the infusion of graded doses of alcohol on different days. Duodeno-gastric reflux will be measured also. Reflux initiated by alcohol may be important in the pathogenesis of alcohol-induced erosive gastritis and peptic ulcer disease. In Part III, the sphincter of Oddi's pressure responses to ethanol, morphine, the gastrointestinal hormones and various nutrients will be evaluated. Interaction between alcohol and these various SO stimuli may be significant in the development of acute pancreatitis and cholelithiasis in some patients.